


Diamond Dust

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Homestuck but you dont need to know homestuck to read, M/M, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming, sheath fingering, trolls all have bulges and nooks but type of dick varies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Vernne's wife is dead. He doesn't know how to feel, except angry that his new boyfriend isn't her.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Diamond Dust

A warm body stirred next to him on the slab and Vernne smiled sleepily. He wrapped an arm around it pulling her closer- gods he'd missed her. Why had she gone away-? It didn't matter, she was here and they were together again. A noise like a deep pur rumbled from his chest as he cuddled against the smaller troll, feeling their skin rubbing against each other.

She wasn't as warm as he remembered, her brown blood had always been searingly hot, drowsily Vernne pulled her closer wondering if she cold.

She was so….tall…

She was dead.

Vernne's eyes shot open and he half jerked up into a sitting position, startling the teal next to him awake.

“Vernne?” without his glasses the teal had wide droopy eyes, that now looked up at him with concern, “ is some- is something wrong??

Vernne watched him pull the sheets up over his exposed chest demurely. He wasn’t bad looking He just wasn’t her. The hope that he’d had for a moment that it was her made Vernne want to smack him.

“No.”

How had the teal gotten here? Vernne frowned as he watched him settle back down onto the slab uncertainly. He recalled vaguely through a drunken haze having seen him before, drinking heavily and buying modest amounts of drugs- yesterday...he’d been drinking more than he should have too, and he remembered liking the ditzy breathy way he’d talked. Sivert- that was his name- sighed and smiled up at him nervously- it was a kind of weird thing with his mouth that was only technically a smile, it looked more like a grimace. Vernne huffed and chuckled at him. He could remember exchanging drinks for kisses and then touches and then stumbling hive with the drunk smitten troll all wrapped around him.

He blinked as Sivert sat up, keeping the blanket tucked up under his arms and leaned against him cuddling his head into Vernne’s side and wrapping his arms around the larger troll  
.  
“I think you should leave,: Vernne said after a moment. 

Sivert looked confused for a moment and almost hurt, before he glanced at the clock on the slab side table and his eyes widened suddenly and he spat some foreign expletive. He threw the covers away any concern about his nakedness gone as he stumbled through the hive trying to find his clothes whining about being late for work. Vernne leaned back in the bed again closing his eyes and folding his hands over his chest as he relaxed. He jerked and opened his eyes suddenly as he felt Sivert's hair brushing his face as he kissed Vernne’s cheek.

“Will you call me?” He asked smiling nervously again as he brushed his thumb over Vernne’s cheek where he’d left a lipstick imprint.

Vernne looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, “Sure.”

Sivert didn’t leave him the first time Vernne hit him, and that in itself was surprising. He’d watched him burst into tears, pick himself up off the floor and run out of the hive, thinking Siv would leave and not come back. But it'd be lying to say that he didn't feel some kind of powerful when Sivert came to his hive a few nights later and he could see a bruise underneath his makeup where Vernne had smacked him. He looked up at Vernne nervously and kept glancing down behind his glasses.

“ You’re not going to do that again.”

Vernne smiled and cupped his hand under Sivert chin feeling the other troll flinch and then force himself to be still. He brushed his thumb over Sivert’s mouth.

“Of course not.”

It was easy to forget it was Sivert. As long as Vernne didn’t look at his face too much and he didn't think too hard about how tall the other troll was or the sound of his voice, but he just stopped listening when Sivert spoke, and he tried not to think about anything too much. When Sivert started staying over at his hive more days, Vernne got it in his head to start buying a particular brand of shampoo and then when he hugged Sivert from behind and pressed his face into the other trolls hair he even smelled like her. And it was nice to do the cutesy boyfriend things Sivert wanted to do and that Vernne wanted to do with her. It hurt, but differently and less than being alone. Mostly it hurt when Sivert did…..anything, and he had to remember it wasn’t who he wanted it to be, and then he was mostly angry at Sivert and not himself.

“You don't really have friends do you?” They'd been more or less matesprits for half a sweep when Vernne asked him that over dinner at a nice highblood restaurant. 

Sivert blushed and pressed his lips together and Vernne smiled at the faintly offended tone he took, “ What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing sweet cheeks- I'm just thinking, you're with me almost all the time now and the only troll you ever talk about is your dead ancestor and the lowblood from your work and she's not your friend you only just met her,” Vernne shrugged,” but I was just wondering.”

Sivert looked away from him frowning and took a sip from his glass as Vernne continued eating.  
“if I don't have friends and we're always together don't you not have any either?”

Vernne set his silverware down with a small smile,” but we only go to highblood clubs and purple blood parties and I talk to my friends while you lean on me all pretty and drunk.”

Siv's brows furrowed as he looked back down at his plate and started pushing the food around, “ I dunno… I guess not really. ..”

If something were to happen to him...messiahs forbid, of course, of course…..but still, Verne wondered if the other troll had anyone who would even care.

Sivert was trying to kick his drugs habit when they’d first met. Something about the girl at his work who apparently didn’t hate date trolls with bad habits. Vernne didn’t know where he worked, or who the girl was. But whatever Siv said Vernne thought it was very easy to get him to take more of whatever Vernne gave him. He’d shake his head a little and push Vernne’s hand away but it rarely took much more than a few more offers, a little teasing, and flirting to convince him to let Vernne give him something. When Sivert’s pretty little head was swimming and he was giggling and falling over himself, Vernne thought he might like the other troll as something more than a rebound, and he almost liked looking at him when he fucked him into the slab at day.

Then Vernne hit him again. Except he didn't just hit him hard enough to sprawl him over the floor like last time. Sivert didn't know what he'd done to trigger it. Truth be told neither did Vernne except that Sivert was always guilty of not being the right troll, and Vernne had wanted to. Vernne grabbed his neck and slammed the flailing troll against the kitchen counter. Siv wheezed and begged and beat his hands against Vernne's chest. Then he felt Vernne's other hand slide up his thigh and under his coat rubbing roughly against his crotch. Sivert panicked and he felt tears running down his cheeks as he twisted and struggled flailing desperately at Vernne. One of his shoes connected with Vernne’s bulge and then suddenly the purple was stumbling back and doubled over groaning.

“You stupid fucking slut-” he whined.

Sivert pushed himself back to his feet and ran.

In the comfort and safety of his own hivestem Sivert would text Vernne that he was done and to stay away from him and to stop offering him drugs. Sivert’s hive had been called a studio stem but it was in a slummy lowblood part of town and really it was a kitchenette with a bathroom and enough space behind a small outcropping of wall for him to fit a mattress on the floor. There was a space between the wall and the hunger trunk where he stashed old glass jars and empty vodka bottles- just in case. In case of what? He wasn't sure, the plumbing worked here and he didn't need to save up water from rivers anymore, and he could buy food from grocery stores when Vernne wasn't buying him dinners- Vernne wasn't going to be buying him dinner anymore, never!-He reminded himself with a frown. There were boxes taking up most of the space in the apartment and opening them made it evident where his income was going. They were full of pretty clothes, and jewelry, and shoes and makeup. It was a trashy way to live maybe but it reminded him of the hive he'd built after leaving his mom and the reactor right down to the pictures he'd taken from his ancestors old albums and magazines and that made it feel homey and familiar. When he curled up to sleep there he could wrap himself up in his ancestors old uniform and imagine sometimes that there was someone big and strong there, someone who wasn't anything like him. Until he woke up in the middle of the day to pounding on his door and then a screeching sound as the knob was turned hard enough to force the lock. Sivert reached for his gun as he jumped to his feet he closed his eyes flinching as he fired aiming at what he figured would be abdomen height as he turned around the wall to face the door. The shot went off and then the troll slammed into Sivert pushing him against a wall as he kicked and yelped. 

“You're such a stupid slut.” Vernne smelled like alcohol as he grabbed Sivert's rifle, he held onto it as best as he could fighting to keep it right up until Vernne tore it out of his hands and threw it aside, “ You think you're going to break up with me like that? Gods you're so fucking ungrateful….”

Sivert flinched, “ I...I'm -Yes! You hit me! You grabbed me! Get off of me!”

Vernne only pressed harder against him and grabbed his face pushing it against the wall as Sivert tried to punch and kick him. The smaller troll gasped as Vernne pressed his weight against him. Sivert could feel Vernne grinding against his hips and the shape of his stiff bulge emerging from its sheath.

“Get off-!”

“Such a fucking worthless whore you know that?” her murmured before letting go of Siv's face to tear open the front of his coat.

“Vernne- stop it stop it stop!  
Vernne hauled him off the wall and threw him onto the slab face down. Sivert tried to push himself up but Vernne was already on top of him pinning his shoulders and pulling the coat the rest of the way off. His clothed bulge pressed against Sivert's raised ass as he gathered up his struggling hands and tied them together with the waist tie from Sivert's coat.

“Please Vernne please don't- im sorry! Im sorry I didn’t mean it! Im sorry please!” Sivert sobbed still squirming and kicking to get away.

Vernne chuckled and pulled his ass up to his hips, he could feel him practically stroking his bulge every time he twisted and struggled.

“Fuck- keep doing that rubbing all up on my bulge- you gotta cry and put your whole show on,” Vernne muttered flipping Siv onto his back, he took Siv's glasses away so he could see the teary wide eyed expression the horrified troll was giving him and he grinned leaning down to bite Sivert's neck, “ you wanted me to get mother fucking pissed so I'd fuck you like this.”

“No! No no no- please!” Sivert sobbed and begged, flailing his legs at Vernne to try and kick him off. 

Vernne grabbed his waistband hooking his fingers around the other trolls pants and underwear and yanked them down leaving them tangled around Sivert's ankles. Sivert cried as Vernne ran his hands over his hips and stomach. The bulge straining against his pants was becoming painful, he opened the front of his pants and pulled his bulge out with a sigh. He could feel Sivert shaking as he pulled the troll up so he was sitting in Vernne’s lap with his nook and the slit of his bulge sheath pressed against Vernne's squirming bulge.

“Aww,” he cooed, as he started to pull up Sivert's shirt and binder, “ isn't your little guy gonna come play? Motherfuck you're so small it might as well just be Another nook any-”

Sivert bit him. The fucker actually bit him, pointed teeth dug into his shoulder breaking the skin and latching on as Sivert shook his head trying to tear the chunk out. 

Vernne growled and grabbed Sivert's throat. The teal squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as Vernne tried to strangle him.

Suddenly pain shot up Sivert's spine and he exhaled letting go of Vernne’s shoulder howling and kicking. Vernne chuckled, twisting the finger he'd shoved roughly into Sivert's sheath.  
“what'd I tell you? Just like a nook.”

He pushed Sivert back onto the u covered mattress drawing a wheeze as his grip on the other trolls throat loosened. He pulled Sivert's top the rest of the way off leaving it tangled around his bound hands.

He pressed his bulge against the dry opening of Sivert’s nook.

“Stop! Vernne stop! I-stop it it- ver-ngh! Hubh- it hurts !” Sivert sobbed as Vernne thrust his hips again forcing fresh tears from Sivert as his bulge slid another inch in slicked by the slurry it was leaking 

“Sh, sh- god you're so motherfucking skinny n’ tight,” Vernne cooed and lifted one of Sivert's legs, hooking it over his shoulder so he could get more of his bulge inside him.

Sivert shuddered as his nook stretched around Vernne’s bulge and alcohol heavy breath wafted down on him. Vernne pulled his hips back and thrust back into the tight hole erratically. It hurt- Vernne was too large and Sivert hadn't been prepared but slowly the pain lessened and Sivert started to gasp and feel his toes curl. Vernne's thrusts started to speed up and Sivert's own heavy breathing was interrupted by Vernne suddenly pulling him close tightly and grunting as slurry flooded Sivert's nook. Vernne lay on top of Sivert panting to catch his breath and then he chuckled softly, feeling down Sivert's body, past the bulge of his stomach where Vernne could see it distending from the slurry and the faint outline of the bulge inside him, Sivert's bruised bulge had slipped out of it sheath and begun to leak slurry.

“Aw, you're havin fun too huh?” Vernne teased wrapping a hand around the bulge stroking it he made a few more languid thrusts into the crying troll who even drunk, Vernne could tell he was trying to stifle his moans. 

Sivert fringed as he felt hot breath on his neck, and then Vernne's teeth nibbling and sucking a trail of bruises down all the sensitive spots Vernne knew. He didn't want it to feel good, he didn't want to feel anything right now he wanted the ratty staring slab to swallow him up forever. But all his wishing didn't stop Vernne’s bulge from pulling breathy whine as from him or the pressure building in his nook until he shuddered and arched his back up into Vernne as slurry fished from his bulge. Then divert collapsed back against the mattress, spent, and sniffling quietly.

Vernne’s bulge was still wet from the slurry he'd left leaking out of the teals abused nook. Vernne smiled thinly as an idea occurred to him and he pulled Sivert back towards him until he could crawl over his chest. Sivert was shaking and he couldn't seem to focus his eyes as they stared off into space and then drifted from Vernne to the pictures on the walls and the ceiling. Vernne wasn't in the mood to go again just them or he might have forced him to suck it off, instead he grabbed a handful of Sivert's silky hair and wiped one side of his bulge with it as the other side dragged across the little whores face through the tracks of tears there. He repeated the motion a few times with more of his hair until his bulge was sufficiently clean and Sivert's hair was a sticky clumpy mess. It fit his genetic material streaked face and his running makeup Vernne thought.

He stood unsteadily adjusting his pants and finally took a look around the hive as Sivert tried to free himself from the belt around his wrists. He stumbled into the sort of nutrition block which wasn't really even in a different room and Vernne searched futilely for a cup for a few minutes before finding the stash of empty glass jars and bottles. He picked one up hesitantly and shot a confused frown at where Sivert could be heard crying in the little block alcove before he filled it at the sink and took a drink.

It took another few minutes for Vernne to gather his thoughts enough to think he ought to shower before he left. Sivert's ablutions block was at least it's own room with a calcium stained and ringed bathtub. He set it to fill with hot water before going back out to look at Sivert. Sivert had managed to free his hands and had curled up on his side. Vernne knelt down and scooped Sivert up pulling his lanky figure close to his chest. Sivert yelped as Vernne grabbed him and his hands flew to cover his face. He was shaking like a leaf in Vernne’s arms as he was carried to the ablution block

Wordlessly Vernne set Sivert in the tub and undressed to slip in the water behind him. Sivert gulped and cautiously lowered his hands as Vernne pulled him onto his lap and began to lather up Sivert's hair. The gentle repetitive motion of Vernne running his hands over Sivert's body to wash him was comforting and it lulled him into relaxing leaning back against the larger troll.

When they were both clean Vernne stood, drained the tub and toweled himself and then Sivert off. He wrapped Siv in the towel and carried him back to the slab where he lay down curling around the teal drowsily. He drowned after a moment when Siv wouldn't stop squirming, and he cracked an eye to realize that the other troll was crying to cuddle. Vernne obliged him with a cursory nuzzle and wrapped an arm over the other troll before trying to go back to sleep.

“Do, d-d, do you love, you love me?”

Vernne groaned deep in his chest and then shrugged before pulling divert closer, “ Sure, I guess…”

He heard Sivert sigh as the other troll wrapped his spindly arms around Vernne as well.


End file.
